Mister Orderly
|content2= |content3= |content4= |content5= }} Mister Orderly is a medical robot model created by General Atomics International. It is a medical version of the GAI/RobCo model Mister Handy. Background Mister Orderly, unlike the Mister Handy or Mister Gutsy, is dedicated to medical procedures and experimental surgery. It is not hard to distinguish it from a Mister Handy as it has a white paint job on the body and has white and blue arms, each bearing a red border. However, it has the same British butler voice of the Mister Handy series of robots. They were seemingly not placed on the market or used by the U.S. Army, but were only delivered exclusively for the Big MT company in Big Mountain, specifically for their experimentation. Like the late models of the Mister Handy line, they are capable of quite eloquent speech with a stereotypical English accent. They have three pincers (like the unique Mister Handy REPCONN tour guide) of a blue color instead of the saw blade and the blowtorch of the GAI/RobCo model Mister Handy. Characteristics In combat, the Mister Orderly is identical to Mister Gutsy. Their plasma gun functions roughly equivalent to a plasma pistol and use their flamethrower's function only at close range, alternating between their flamethrower and plasma gun in combat. Like the Mister Gutsy, they can't use both weapons simultaneously and will always switch to their flamer when the target is in range, allowing the player character to effectively disable an Orderly's attack capability by continuously entering and exiting the robot's flamethrower range, forcing it to switch back and forth between the plasma gun and flamer. Explosions will also knock it out of the air temporarily, giving a window of opportunity to strike the bot down. You can also get at point-blank range and strafe around the Mister Orderly. It can't fire its weapons at all or even try to attack you in any way. The only real problem with this tactic is getting close enough to the Mister Orderly to actually do that, while avoiding its fire. When it uses its flamer weapon, dodging shots is very tricky. Variants Mister Orderly Mk1 |level =5 |perception =8 |hp =75 |dt =12 |dr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee (9 ) |attack2 =Plasma (60 ) |attack3 =Flamer (2 ) |ability1 = Radiation resist. 100% |ability2 = Poison resistance 100% |items =* Flamer fuel * Scrap metal * Energy cells }} Mister Orderly Mk2 |level =5 |perception =8 |hp =150 |dt =12 |dr = |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee (9 ) |attack2 = |ability1 = Radiation resist. 100% |ability2 = Poison resistance 100% |items =* }} Mister Orderly Mk3 |level =25 |perception =8 |hp =225 |dt =12 |dr = |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee (9 ) |attack2 = |ability1 = Radiation resist. 100% |ability2 = Poison resistance 100% |items =* }} Mister Orderly Mk4 |level =35 |perception =8 |hp =375 |dt =12 |dr = |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee (9 ) |attack2 = |ability1 = Radiation resist. 100% |ability2 = Poison resistance 100% |items =* }} Mister Orderly Mk5 |level =45 |perception =8 |hp =525 |dt =12 |dr = |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee (9 ) |attack2 = |ability1 = Radiation resist. 100% |ability2 = Poison resistance 100% |items =* }} Mister Orderly Mk6 |level =50 |perception =8 |hp =675 |dt =12 |dr = |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee (9 ) |attack2 = |ability1 = Radiation resist. 100% |ability2 = Poison resistance 100% |items =* }} Notable Mister Orderly * Doctor Orderly MD PHD DDS Notable quotes | | | | }} Appearances Mister Orderly appears only in the Fallout: New Vegas add-on Old World Blues. References Category:Old World Blues robots and computers Category:General Atomics International technology ru:Мистер Санитар серии «Марк» uk:Містер Санітар серії «Марк»